Dukes Lives
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo and Christine are in love and married...but will it be a happy marriage?Please Read and review : Chapters 1314 are up....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The only one I do own is Christine

This is the other story me and my friend worked on together. And yes it is supposed to be me as the one who's with Bo so I will be using my name in it lol

Bo and Christine had been dating for awhile now. He had just gotten the two of them an apartment in Manhattan so that way she could stay there while he was in Tennessee doing his car racing and his singing career. Now her only worry wasn't if he'd get hurt while on the track but she was also worried that he wouldn't be faithful after all she knew that he was never really the one to settle down.

One day Christine ran into Bo's best friend John. She had met him when she started dating Bo and the two of them became friends right away. He asked how everything was going with Bo and when she told him that she hardly sees him now John started to feel bad. He leaned in to kiss her not knowing that Bo's cousin, Luke, saw what just happened. However he didn't stay long enough to see that she pushed John away and left to go home. Luke on the other hand right away contacted his cousin to tell him what he just saw.

Now Bo told Christine that he wouldn't be home for another two weeks so when he came home the next day she was extremely surprised. But that wasn't all that would be surprising her. That night Bo proposed to her. Christine had been waiting for him to ask her since they were dating for awhile now but she had no idea he would actually ask her.

Weeks passed by and Bo never mentioned anything about starting wedding plans. One night Christine looked at Bo and asked if there would be a wedding any time soon.

Bo: Of course there will be but lets not talk about it now.

Christine: Bo since the night you proposed we haven't talked about it. Why don't we just discuss the wedding.

Bo: Because it won't be happening any time soon so why talk about it.

Christine: Bo, you proposed to me, how come you don't want a wedding soon?

Bo: Cause I only proposed to you cause I was afraid of losing you. Luke told me he saw you kissing my best friend.

Christine looked at him.

Christine: You what? You had no intention of getting married, just afraid I was cheating on you. Well for your information he kissed me and what your cousin didn't see was that I pushed away from him and left.

She couldn't believe what Bo just told her. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

Bo: Where are you going?

Christine: Out...right now I just can't stay in the same place as you.

So she left and went to Luke's. Now Christine and Luke had been best friends for a long time. They dated for awhile but it didn't work out but they always remained best friends and of course it was through him that she met Bo.

Christine: I just don't know what I'm gonna do Luke. You know I love your cousin.

Luke: Yes of course I do and I'm sorry I thought you were cheating on him. But there is one way I know he'd marry you and soon.

Christine: How's that Luke?

Luke: Get pregnant on purpose.

Christine: What? That's a crazy plan. And what's to say he'd actually stay with me?

Luke: Because I know my cousin and if he found out his girlfriend was pregnant he would marry her as soon as possible.

She couldn't believe that she was actually considering Luke's plan. But at the same time she knew that he was right, and then maybe Bo would actually be faithful to her.

a few months later

Bo had come home after spending a few days working on a new record. Christine knew she had to tell him about the baby. But the fact that she had planned this she would keep a secret. But before she could even tell Bo, he found the pregnancy test. He was so happy and just held her when he told her he knew the news. This made her feel so horrible.

One day Christine returned home from shopping and saw that Bo wasn't looking too happy.

Bo: You did it on purpose didn't you?

Christine: Bo what are you talking about?

Bo: Getting pregnant. You knew if we did it you would get pregnant and you said we didn't need to use anything cause it wasn't the right time.

Christine: Bo calm down that's not what happened.

Bo: Tell me the truth did you plan to get pregnant and not tell me?

She couldn't continue to lie and she just broke down and cried. Bo was so mad that he just got up and left. When Christine told Luke what happened he came over to the apartment. He felt responsible because he gave her the idea for this plan. And at a time like this he didn't want her to be alone.

It was now Bo's birthday and Christine had gotten him a gift that he wanted. Luke found out what hotel Bo had been staying in so she went to give him the gift. She was about to leave the gift by the door and leave but then Bo opened the door. He took the gift from her and started to go back into his room.

Christine: Bo we need to talk about what's been going on.

Bo: I really don't want to talk to you.

Christine: Bo all I want is for you to be happy.

Bo: Well the only way I'll be happy is if I never see you again.

Christine nodded and walked over to him and put the ring in his hand and started to walk away crying.

Bo: Christine! Wait!

She turned around and saw Bo on his knee holding the ring.

Bo: I wanna do this the right way this time.

a few days later

Nothing much had changed like Christine thought they would. One night she was alone and John stopped by. When he saw that she was alone he said she deserved a night out and he took her out for dinner. While at the resturant Christine saw sitting across the room Bo with another woman. And from what the two were doing she could tell they weren't there just as friends. Quickly she got up and apologized to John cause she couldn't stay there and she ran outside. John followed her.

John: I saw what you saw.

Christine just wiped her eyes and said she wanted to go home.

John: There's no way I'm letting you be alone after what you just saw. You can stay at my place, maybe watch a movie, and then I'll take you back home.

Christine agreed and went to John's house with him. The two of them watched a movie and talked.

John saw the engagement ring.

John: You know after what we saw at the restuarant, you would never think he was about to be a husband.

Christine: And also a father to be as well.

John looked at her.

John: You mean...you're...and he's...

She just nodded.

Christine: I thought he would start to be faithful once he knew about the baby. Guess I was wrong.

And she ended up crying herself to sleep. John couldn't bring himself to wake her up so he stayed on the couch with her and just let her sleep.

The next morning John dropped her off at her apartment and Bo was waiting.

Bo: So..my best friend huh. You go and sleep with my best friend?

Christine: How could you even think I'd do that to you?

Bo: Well lets see you didn't come home last night. But you come home now and he's the one who dropped you off.

Christine: Bo yes he took me out to dinner yesterday...as friends. And well I saw you with that woman.

Bo: I had no idea you were there.

Christine: That doesn't matter. You shouldn't be cheating on me at all! And for your information, John didn't want me to be alone after what I saw and was so upset so he brought me to his place and I fell asleep on his couch from crying over you. He didn't have the heart to wake me so that's why he dropped me off now.

a few months later

Now by this time the two of them had gotten married. Bo knew that if he kept up his ways he would lose her for good and they planned to get married as soon as possible. It was a small ceremony but it was nice.

Christine and Bo were just laying in bed and Bo couldn't be happier about the baby. And Christine loved the change that she had seen in Bo the last couple of months.

Christine: So I got some news for you.

Bo: Oh and what is it?

Christine: That's we're gonna be having a girl.

Bo: A girl? I'm gonna have a daughter?

Bo had the hugest smile on his face.

Bo: Well I can tell you one thing, I'm gonna make sure she doesn't date a guy like me.

Christine: Oh I don't know. I dated you and ended up marrying you.

Bo looked at her.

Bo: You mean to tell me you would want our daughter to date a guy that cheats on her, gets her pregnant, then cheats on her still.

Christine looked at him and he quickly corrected what he said.

Bo: I'm talking about before we got married that is.

But she knew he wasn't being faithful to her. One day Luke called Bo up. Now Christine didn't know what he said to Bo, but whatever it was when Bo hung up the phone she saw tears in Bo's eyes. She followed him to the bedroom and saw that he was crying into his pillow.

Christine: Bo I don't know what Luke said to you but I get the feeling I know what it was about.

Bo: I don't want you to leave me. I love you so much.

She sat down next to him.

Christine: Bo, I'm not gonna leave you. But if you ever cheat on me again then I will leave you and you won't see your baby.

This certainly changed Bo because he was by her side constantly during the rest of the pregnancy.

And the two of them soon welcomed their daughter, Claire Elizabeth Duke.


	2. Chapter 2

about 6 months later

And Bo was starting to become a family man. He had given up his racing because he said it was time he stopped that and cared more about his baby. He was even thinking about becoming a stay at home dad.

Bo and Christine were having a nice quiet night. Cuddling up just talking. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere...

Bo: I wanna have another baby.

Christine was so shocked that all she could do was just look at him but couldn't answer him.

The next morning Christine was cooking breakfast and Bo came in lookign for an answer.

Bo went over to Claire and picked her up.

Bo: So have an answer about what I asked you lats night?

Christine looked at him.

Christine: I have come to an answer and it's no.

Bo: But why not, we already have Claire. Lets have another one.

Christine: I said no. We weren't prepared for Claire and we still aren't.

And after she said that she ran to the bedroom crying and slammed the door. Bo followed her into the room.

Bo: What's wrong honey. Why are you crying?

Christine: Because Bo...we're not ready.

She looked at him.

Christine: Bo we are having another baby.

Bo's first reaction was shock. Sure he wanted another baby but he didn't think he'd be hearing this. Then once the shock wore off.

Bo: That's great.

He wiped her tears away.

Christine: I'm just worried and scared that we're not ready for another baby.

Bo: Of course we were. We felt like this with Claire and look how great she's turning out already.

A week later Christine ran into Luke while shopping.

Luke: So I heard the news.

Christine: Oh thanks. I didn't know Bo was telling people already.

Luke: Yea he is. How do you feel about it?

Christine: Well at first I was scared but after we talked I wasn't anymore.

Luke: You're happy? I thought you said you never wanted him to do it again?

Christine: No...well it wasn't supposed to happen this soon. But yea I thought it was gonna happen somewhere in the future.

Luke: You told him he could do this again whenever he wanted to?

Christine: Luke...what are you talking about?

Luke: Bo going back to car racing. What were you talking about?

Christine: I was talking about us having another baby. He didn't mention the racing to me. But thanks for letting me know.

She rushed home after that and saw Bo watching TV. She threw a bunch of envelopes he got about the upcoming races on his lap.

Christine: So when were you gonna tell me?

Bo: I was going to but then I'd knew you'd react like this.

Christine: What happened to us being honest with each other? And if you cared about this unborn baby and Claire then you wouldn't do the race.

She went to the bedroom slamming the door in his face.

Bo came into the room.

Bo: Don't be mad. Think of all the money I'll make for you and the kids.

Christine: I'm not thinking about the money you'll make!

Bo: Then what's the matter?

Christine: I'm afraid of losing you.

Bo: Losing me? What are you talking about?

Christine: Every time you go away for a race, you always end up in bed with your fans.

Bo: It's different this time, we're married.

Christine: Can you honestly tell me that you've been faithful since we got married?

Bo: Isn't the more imporant thing that I've been faithful since you had Claire?

Christine: You should've been faithful since we got together in the first place!

Bo: I tried my best you know!

Christine: Bo we're a family! You shouldn't have to try!

Bo: Stop getting mad over this.

Christine: I have every right to be mad. My husband finds it hard to be faithful.

Bo: Well maybe I don't feel like I'm ready to be married.

Christine: Us getting married was your idea.

Bo: You were having my baby!

Christine: It didn't mean we had to get married. I gave you the chance to cancel the wedding.

Bo: If I remember correctly you tricked me into getting you pregnant. So this was your fault. I was nowhere ready to get married, let alone be a father.

Christine looked at him.

Christine: Well if that's really how you feel then fine, you don't need to be either.

She quickly grabbed soem of her stuff and Claire's stuff and got Claire.

Christine: Don't worry I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff once I'm settled in a place.

She had talked to John and since he was away he told her she could stay at his place.

It had been a few months since she walked out on Bo. John was helping her out with Claire but at the same time was trying to do all he could to get her and Bo back together cause he knew they belonged together. Claire was now 14 months old and the new baby was a boy, named Jesse, after Bo's uncle and he was 2 months old. John convinced Christine that they should go see one of Bo's races. If not for anything, it would be good for the children to see their father. Bo had won the race, but that was no surprise. The fans were all gathering around to meet Bo. John told Christine that she should go talk to him. But she didn't want to. Claire started to yell out daddy and when Christine when to go pick her up she saw that Claire was gone. John had the carriage that Jesse was in and went in one direction to look for her while Christine went looking in another direction. Just then Christine felt someone grab her arm.

Bo: I think you're looking for this runaway.

Christine couldn't believe it. Claire had found her father. After she calmed down knowing that Claire was fine, she took her from Bo.

Bo: I've missed you so much.

Christine saw tears in Bo's eyes and didn't even bother to hide her own tears either.

Christine: I've missed you more than you would ever know.

Bo looked at her.

Bo: You had the baby I see.

Christine took him to John.

Christine: Bo, meet your son, Jesse Beauregard Duke.

Bo: Jesse...you named him after my uncle?

He smiled and she smiled back.

Christine: Yea I knew you would like.

John: Well looks like you two need to talk. I'll just take the kids and walk around.

Christine: Bo all I want is for you to be happy and if that means us not being together then I'll give that to you...

Bo: Shhh don't talk like that. I thought what I wanted was what we had before we got married and had the kids. The second you left I thought everything was perfect. But the next day I was miserable. I missed waking up next to you every morning and I missed seeing Claire already up and waiting for me to pick her up. And now I feel even worse cause I missed the birth of my first son.

With that he started to cry and Christine hugged him.

Bo: Will you ever take me back?

Christine: Bo of course I will. You didn't even need to ask.

Bo carried Christine to his trailer and you all knew what happened after that, especially since they haven't seen each other in almost 8 months.

Christine: Bo when we were seperated...was there anyone else?

She had been so afraid of his answer but she needed to know.

Bo: Honestly, yes I brought girls into here many times and yes we fooled around but when it came to sex I couldn't. It was you I wanted to be with.

So now she knew the truth and she was so glad he didn't sleep with them, though she was upset that he still had little flings going on with them.

Christine: So Mr. Bo Duke...what do you say you up for another round?

Bo: Do you even need to ask.

Now what they didn't know was that John had come back with the kids. Until...

Claire: DADDY!

John ran to see what she yelled about and when he saw..

John: Um ..oh sorry. Claire, mommy and daddy need alone time.

When he closed the door. Bo looked at Christine and laughed a little.

Christine: Bo this isn't funny. Our daughter just saw us...

Bo: Oh come on if it didn't happen now it probably would've happened later.

After everything was all settled Bo looked at Christine.

Bo: I have an idea. Instead of going back to our place in the city just yet...lets stay here at the place I have. With the kids. It can be a little vacation for all of us.

Christine kissed him and agreed. Now she had only been to this place once, that was before they were married. So she was surprised when she went there with him and the kids. Bo took Claire to a room he had made for her, already filled with toys. And then he took me to the nursery he built for Jesse. After the kids were asleep the two of them went to the living room to have a talk.

Christine: Bo when did you do all this?

Bo: Well when you left I had a lot of free time on my hands.

Christine: Bo this is all my fault. I kept you from your kids.

Bo: No don't blame yourself.

Christine: But you didn't see your son's birth. And you missed Claire's first steps and words.

Bo: And I gave you every reason to walk out on me. And you're a great monther. It's been 8 months but you made sure they knew who I was.

She nodded.

Christine: I would always show Claire your pictures so that when she started to talk she'd knew what to call you. In fact when she learned to walk, she grabbed a pic of you and started to say daddy and wouldn't stop.

Bo laughed.

Bo: What about Jesse?

Christine: Well I knew that since he was young I still would want him to know what you looked like so I always showed him a pic of you and kept repeating daddy to him. And Bo, your daughter is a smart one. I was showing her out wedding video. And she pointed you out of course saying daddy. Then pointed to me and said mommy. But she then pointed to my stomach and said me mommy!

Bo turned red.

Bo: Well looks like she's gonna be one to tell stories when she started school. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christine: Bo you know what's funny. Claire looks just like me, except she's got your blonde hair and blue eyes, but has your personality. And Jesse looks exactly like you but has my personality.

Bo laughed.

Bo: Does Claire still cry and cry when she's hungry?

Christine: Yes Bo that's one way she's just like you. But now she cries non-stop when she wants someone to hold her. If you ask me that really sounds like you.

They both started laughing because they both knew it was true about Bo.

They stayed at his place for a few more weeks.

Christine: I think it's time we went back to New York.

Bo: Don't you want to stay longer?

Christine: No Bo, the kids have been away from home too long now. And plus I'm missing it over there as well. Will you be coming with us?

Bo: Well I do have another couple of races...

Christine: It's alright Bo I understand.

She didn't want to show she was upset. She was hoping that he would quit because now her original worry was back, that he would get hurt on the track. But she didn't want him to know that she was worried about him. Later that week she had packed up her and the kids stuff.

Christine: So I guess I'll be seeing you in a month?

Bo: Yea I'll give you a call when I know exactly when I'll be coming home. You need a ride to the airport?

Christine: No I'll get a cab. I know you got to be at the track and I don't want you being late on my account.

Bo nodded and said goodbye to the kids and they both looked at each other before saying goodbye.

Christine got to the airport with the kids with some time to spare before the plane. She was trying her best to keep Claire busy so she wouldn't run off. 

Claire: Daddy! Daddy!

Christine: Claire it's ok, daddy will be home soon.

But it was no use, Claire just kept yelling daddy and pointing. Christine looked up and saw Bo standing right now.

Christine: But...why? Aren't you supposed to be racing?

Bo: Well yea I am supposed to be, if I was staying to race.

Christine: What do you mean?

Bo: I officially quit today. For good this time.

Christine: But Bo, you love racing. I couldn't ask you to do this.

Bo: You're not asking me to do anything. This was my choice.

Christine: Bo Duke, have I ever told you how much I love you?

Bo: Every second of the day, same amount of times I tell you the same thing.

More to come...

Please review...and comments and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks :) 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n- Thanks to DixieDavenport who gave me an idea for this chapter. Hope you like. 

Please review

a year later

Bo thought it would be a great idea to take Christine and the kids to Hazzard for them to meet the rest of the family. Since the wedding was quickly planned, they weren't able to make it to New York to come to the wedding. Luckily Luke lived in New York cause he was the only one from Bo's family that could make it. Bo had already talked to Uncle Jesse and he said that it would be fine for all of them to stay at the farm. Bo was so excited but Christine was nervous about what the family would think of her. They arrived at the farm and Christine got out of the car even more nervous than she was before.

Bo: Don't worry they'll love you.

Christine: I don't know Bo. What if they don't?

Bo: Trust me they will.

They walked into the farm and were greeted by Uncle Jesse and Daisy. 

Bo: Uncle Jesse, Daisy. I want you to meet my wife Christine, my daughter Claire, and my son Jesse. 

Daisy: Bo, they are just precious.

Uncles Jesse: That they sure are. You guys must be tired from the drive so why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow we'll show your wife and kids around.

Bo and Christine went to the room Bo used to share with Luke. After Bo pushed the twin beds together the two got ready for bed. 

Bo: Christine I've been thinking, you know about you and the kids.

Christine: Um...ok Bo. What about?

Bo: Well about raising them. Look I know you love the city and all. But I would love for the kids to be raised here, raised like I was.

Christine looked at Bo. She didn't like the idea, plus she loved the city and wanted the kids to be raised there. But Bo looked so happy with this idea of his and she thought that the least she could do is give it a try.

It had been a few months since Bo and Christine moved to Hazzard. Bo wanted to see if they could find a place of their own but until then Uncle Jesse said it would be fine for them to stay there as long as they wanted, plus he loved watching Claire and Jesse. 

One day Christine was looking out the window and saw Bo out on the farm playing with the kids and saw just how much fun they were having. She was lost in thought, she had been there for a couple of months now but still couldn't get used to this new life. She missed her family and friends and missed the city life. She hadn't realized Daisy came into the kitchen where she was.

Daisy: So why don't you tell Bo how you feel?

Christine jumped and looked at Daisy. One good thing had happened during these past few months. Daisy was so happy that there was now another woman in the house so the two became best friends almost immediately. 

Christine: Oh hey Daisy I didn't hear you come in.

Daisy: Judging on how lost in thought you were it must be something bad.

Christine: Oh no it's not. I was just watching Bo with the kids outside.

Daisy: Is everything fine between you two?

Christine: Yea everything's fine. Why you ask?

Daisy: No reason. I just thought you guys were having problems again.

Christine: No not this time. I was just thinking about other stuff...

Daisy: Like you miss your home?

Christine: Is it really that obvious?

Daisy: Well Uncle Jesse and I noticed it. 

Christine: But luckily Bo hasn't.

Daisy: Maybe you should tell him how you feel, he'd understand.

Christine: He's done so much for me already, I could never break his heart. He's so happy being back here.

Daisy: He's happy cause he thinks you're happy. 

Christine: Look I love Bo with all my heart. But I don't know, I just always thought I'd have a family and raise them in the city with my husband. 

Daisy: I never thought you didn't love Bo. I can tell just ho wmuch you two love each other. Heck, none of us thought Bo would ever get married and now look, he's got you and two wonderful kids.

Christine: It's just that we've been living here for a few months and yet I still can't get used to it over here. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful that Uncle Jesse is letting us live here and I'm glad that we became best friends...it's just that sometimes I feel like I just wanna you know go back to what I had before.

Daisy: I can totally understand where you're coming from. We wouldn't think anything bad of you for feeling like this. But really Bo needs to at least know how you feel.

Christine had tears in her eyes.

Christine: Just how do you tell your husband that every night you leave the room and sit in the living room upset because you're torn between what he loves and what you love.

Daisy: You tell him by telling him what you just told me. Bo thinks the world of you. The day you guys got married he called us up telling us how happy he was it was finally happening and that he felt bad because he was more happy about the wedding than being upset by us not being able to attend. Uncle Jesse told him that it was his day so he deserved to be as happy as he wanted to be.

Christine: I guess sometimes I don't think I deserve Bo.

Daisy: Nonsense the two of you belong together. I was able to see that the second I saw the two of you together. Now come on, Bo will be in with the kids soon for lunch so why don't you surprise him and show him what you've learned living here these past few months. 

Uncle Jesse and Daisy had left for the afternoon so it was just Christine, Bo and the kids. Bo came in with Claire and Jesse just as Christine was cooking. Of course things were not going so well, Bo walked in just as the food in the over started to burn and smoke was filling the kitchen. Christine grabbed the tray from the over and saw everything ruined and just sat at the table crying.

Bo: Honey, it's alright. We'll just go out to eat.

Christine: You go I'm not hungry.

Bo: It's nothing to cry about. This is new to you I don't blame you for anything.

Christine: Bo this is your life. You grew up around this. Me...I didn't. We've been here 5 months already and look, I can't do anything right here. You take the kids out to lunch. I'm going to go rest. 

She left to go to the bedroom and Bo looked over at Claire and Jesse.

Bo: What do you say kids...should we surprise mommy and give her a well deserved home-cooked lunch? 


	5. Chapter 5

Christine went into the kitchen after resting a little bit and saw that Bo made lunch.

Christine: Bo what's this for?

Bo: You've been feeling down lately so I wanted to make it up to you. Uncle Jesse took the kids out for the day so after lunch if you want to...

And Bo gave her that smile she could never say no to...well normally she couldn't say no to.

Christine: Bo if you don't mind after lunch I just wanna go into town.

Bo: We haven't been alone since we moved here. 

Christine: I know I just wanna be alone right now.

Bo: Is everything alright?

Christine: Yes Bo, everything's fine. I'm fine. Will you leave me alone already! 

Bo: Sorry for actually caring about my wife. 

He pushed his dish away.

Bo: I don't think I'm hungry anymore.

With that he got up and left and Christine just felt horrible, making her get up and go after him.

Christine: Bo wait up. I'm sorry.

Bo stopped and looked at her.

Bo: All I want is what's best for you and the kids. And I'm trying so hard but you seem to be giving me a hard time no matter what I do.

Christine: I know that I haven't been making it easy for you lately, but you have to understand that I am sorry.

Bo: Will you just tell me what's going on? I mean at night you won't even let me hold you anymore. And when I wake up I find you sleeping on the couch. Tell me what I did to make you so upset.

Christine: Bo I had no idea you were blaming yourself. It's not you, not you at all.

Bo: Then what is it?

Christine: I can't tell you ok, I just can't.

Bo: Look we're married now. You're supposed to be able to tell me anything. 

Christine: I know that Bo but...

Bo: But what? 

Christine: You and the kids love it here. And the past few months we've been living here, I've seen you the happiest I ever saw you.

Bo: But you don't. I should've known. How could I not see that...

Christine: Bo stop it. It's not your fault. 

Bo: But why didn't you just tell me?

Christine: Because I've hurt you before and I couldn't think of doing it again.

Bo: Don't you ever say you hurt me. I'm the one who hurt you all those times when we first got married...

Christine: But Bo, what I did...that time...and you weren't ready for a baby and I forced...

Bo: That was two years ago and if you ask me, I wouldn't want anything to be different. I'm glad we had Claire and I wouldn't ever want that to be different. 

Christine smiled a little bit.

Bo: You know that's the first smile I've seen on your face in the past few months. And if you want to move back then we will.

Christine: No Bo, I'll give it another chance. Plus you're uncle has already taking me into the family and Daisy is my best friend. 

a few months later

Daisy had gotten Christine a job at The Boar's Nest so things were going pretty well now. Christine was on break one day when Bo came to surprise her.

Christine: Bo what are you doing here?

Bo: Can't a husband come to see his wife when she's at work, especially when she works at a place he loves to go to everyday.

Christine: Um...sure if it was a guy other than you Bo Duke.

Bo: Hey now...

Christine: Oh Bo you know I'm joking. So really why are you here and please tell me you didn't bring Claire and Jesse here.

Bo: No they're with Uncle Jesse. But can you sneak away for about an hour.

Christine: Bo...can't you just wait until tonight?

Bo: No not for that. But for something I know you'll really love.

Christine went over to tell Daisy she was going to leave cause Bo had something to show her. Daisy told her not to worry and she would take the rest of her shift for the day so she could see what it was that Bo wanted. Bo told her to keep her eyes closed the whole time while he was driving. When he told her to open her eyes she saw that he was stopped outside a house that was in town. 

Christine: Ok Bo...why are we at someone's house?

Bo: It's not just someone's house, it's our house.

Christine: Our house? But I thought you were looking for a farm.

Bo: Well I know you miss the city still and while this isn't the city, you also don't have to worry about doing any farm work. And plus it's still a great area for the kids.

She hugged Bo and kissed him. 

Christine: I don't even think I can tell you how much I love you.

Bo: The smile on your says it all.

To Be Continued...

Please review 


	6. Chapter 6

The next few months were spent moving into the new house. And they were finally moved in when it was time for Claire's 3rd birthday and Jesse's 2nd birthday. Bo was just finishing the directions in the house when he heard someone come in.

Luke: Where's the lovely couple and kids?

Bo ran to the living room. 

Bo: Luke you made it.

Luke: Of course I made it. I was at their party last year in so I wouldn't miss this one.

Bo: It's so good to see you again.

Luke: It's good to see you again. Where is everyone anyways?

Bo: Daisy's got the kids. Wanted to take them out while we got the house ready for their party.

Luke: And Christine?

Bo: Upstairs finishing wrapping the kids gifts up.

Luke: Think I'll go surprise her.

Bo: That's a good idea. Think she's a little upset today.

Luke: Is everything alright?

Bo: Oh yea everything's fine. Just that she says she's happy here but I think she really misses it in New York.

Luke: Well maybe I could go cheer her up. 

Luke went upstairs where Christine was finished wrapping the gifts. He knocked on the door.

Luke: Look at you living here with Bo and learning to cook.

Christine saw Luke and ran to hug him.

Christine: Luke I didn't think you'd come. It's so good to see you.

Luke: It's very good to see you too. How has everything been?

Christine: It's going pretty good. The kids are getting big.

Luke: Yea it's been a year since I saw them. Can't wait to see them again.

Christine: Yea they've missed you too. How's everything going with you?

Luke: The same. Bo tells me you've been upset lately. Says you still miss it back home.

Christine: Luke, I love Bo you know that. But I miss everything back home. What about you, you staying awhile or going back?

Luke: Well I was planning on staying here for a little longer but I think I'll end up going back to New York. Hey can I ask you a question?

Christine: Sure Luke what is it?

Luke: Do you ever wish things were different?

Christine: What between Bo and me? 

Luke: Well no, not exactly. I mean between us.

Christine: Luke I know we dated once but it was a long time ago.

Luke: I know it was long ago but it was for quite some time we did date.

Christine: Luke what are you getting at?

Luke: Well sometimes don't you just wish everything turned out differently? 

Christine: I'm just thankful the two of us remained best friends after all that happened between us.

Luke: And you're avoiding the question.

Christine: What do you want me to say to you Luke?

Luke: The truth. Whatever you tell me will only be between us.

Christine: Look Bo and I don't have the happiest marriage, I'll admit that. We have our problems and all but what it comes to in the end is that I love him more than anything in this world. But there are sometimes when I do wish things turned out differently. Sometimes I'll lay awake while Bo's sleeping and I just think that maybe if we had stayed together, then none of this would've ever happened.

Now she knew that Luke would keep his word and not tell Bo what she just told him. But what neither of them knew was that Bo had come up to the room to see if the gifts were ready. Christine saw Bo standing in the doorway and the look on his face said it all...he had heard everything she told Luke. 


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Please review this story. There are over 200 people reading this but only one person reviewing. So please review, I like to get feedback and suggestions. And to who's reviewing, thanks so much. I really appreciate it. :)

Christine followed Bo outside.

Christine: Bo wait up...

Bo: Save it, I heard everything.

Christine: And by everything you mean...

Bo: I heard you telling Luke how you wish you and him were still together cause then none of this would happen.

Christine: So you didn't hear me also tell Luke that no matter how many problems we may have it all comes down to that I love you more than anything in this world?

Bo: Like I'm going to believe you said that.

Christine: When have I ever lied to you?

Bo: I can think of a time when you lied to me.

Christine: Bo I can't believe you would bring that up again.

Bo: You know what, you told Luke that sometimes you wish you stayed with him then none of this would've happened. But yet you're the reason we are together. You tricked me into getting your pregnant. So when you think about it this is all your fault.

Christine: Bo would you just calm down for a second.

Bo: No cause I have something to say. You are the one being selfish here. I had other plans you know. Getting married wasn't one of them.

Christine: Don't you think I regret what I did everyday? I knew it was a mistake to listen to your cousin's plan.

Bo: Don't you dare try to bring Luke into this.

Luke had come out now when he heard the two fighting.

Luke: Bo she's telling the truth, I did give her the idea. But you had no idea how much in love she was with you. She was just afraid of losing you.

Bo: Still she should've known it was a dirty trick and she still did it.

Christine: Bo what is your problem?

Bo: My problem? My problem is that I've been working my butt off for you and you just don't care,

By this time, Daisy and Uncle Jesse had come by and had Claire and Jesse with them. Uncle Jesse heard the fighting going on between Bo and Christine and he told Daisy to take the kids into the house cause he wanted to talk to Bo and Christine.

Uncle Jesse: Now I want the two of you to sit down and no one's moving until this is settled.

Bo: Uncle Jesse I don't want you in the middle of this.

Uncle Jesse: This is my business. You two are married now which makes you and the kids my family now as well.

Christine: Bo is making a big deal out of nothing.

Bo: Out of nothing! You told Luke you wish you were still with him.

Christine: That's not what I said at all. I said something I do think of what would've happened if things were different. But it doesn't mean I would want them to be different.

Bo: Well maybe sometimes I wish it was different too. 

Uncle Jesse: Wait a minute. I don't want either of you wishing anything was different. You two of two of the most wonderful kids and I love them. If you mean what you say about things being differently, then you two wouldn't be together and you wouldn't have those kids. Now I don't want you two coming into the house until you've settled everything. Last thing Claire and Jesse need to see is their parents fighting.

Uncle Jesse went back inside where Luke, Daisy, Claire and Jesse were waiting for the guest to arrive for the party. Bo and Christine just sat on the porch looking at each other.

Bo: Say something already, I can't stand the silence.

Christine: Bo what do you want me to say? 

Bo: Do you still love me?

Christine: Bo of course I do. Is this why you've been acting weird lately. You thought I didn't love you anymore?

Bo nodded.

Bo: I knew you and Luke did date. But I don't know, when I saw you two together just now, I thought maybe old feelings may have come back.

Christine: Bo we did date and it was sort of serious. But love...yes I thought I did love him when we dated, but what it came down to was that the two of us could be nothing more than friends. And when I met you and we started dating, it was different. It was then I knew I was really in love with you. 

Bo smiled and kissed her. Daisy looked out the window.

Daisy: Uncle Jesse, I think the two of them have made up. Look.

Uncle Jesse: Now there's the Bo I always knew acting like himself once again.

Uncle Jesse laughed a little.

Uncle: Though I think we should get them back inside before the guests arrive.

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

The party went on without any problems and everyone had a great time. Claire was taking after Bo and loved anything that had to do with cars. Jesse on the other hand was more interested in coloring and painting. So Bo and Christine got Claire toy cards and Jesse coloring books and painting sets. Luke promised to stay in Hazzard a little longer than planned and was going to go stay at the farm, but Claire wanted him to stay at the house cause she missed her Uncle Luke. Bo said it would be no problem for him to stay in the guest room plus they all had catching up to do since they last saw each other. After talking for hours they all decided to get some sleep.

Well it was quite obvious what happened between Bo and Christine that night since they had finally made up from the fight earlier that day.

Christine: Bo I've been thinking.

Bo held her tightly, happy that they were finally back to the way they were when they got married.

Bo: Hmmm...about what?

Christine: Well the kids are getting older now and well...each time I was pregnant with them well you weren't around the whole time so you missed out on alot you know, first kicks and everything. And well I've been wondering...

Bo had a huge smile on his face.

Bo: You wanna try for another baby?

Christine: Well only if you want to? I mean if you wanna wait that's fine. But I just...

Bo: No of course I want to have another baby. I always thought of having a big family and I wouldn't want to have a family with anyone other than you.

Christine smiled and kissed him. The two of them were the happiest they have been in the three years they have been married. 

Bo woke up first the next day and saw Christine still asleep. Not wanting to wake her up he went downstairs to get something to eat and bring it up to her so they could eat together. He went downstairs and saw Luke with the kids watching tv. Bo went into the kitchen and Luke followed him.

Luke: Judging on the fact that it's after noon and you're coming down in your robe...I'm guessing everything went well tonight.

Bo: After noon? I thought it was morning.

Luke: Yea well I can tell by the huge smile on your face you had a nice night.

Bo: Oh shut up. I am married after all I think it is allowed every once in awhile isn't it.

Luke: I'm glad to see to you two happy again though.

Bo: Yea I am too. Um...we're trying for another baby.

Luke: Wow you two really did make up then didn't you.

Bo: Well now that the kids are 3 and 2 and we want a big family. Plus when she was pregnant with Claire I missed out on a few of those months cause I had left. Then I missed the whole pregnancy with Jesse cause I drove her away. This time we want it so that I'm there for her the full 9 months.

Luke: Well all I can say is that you two are perfect for each other. I noticed that the second I saw you two meet.

Bo: Really cause we are complete opposites.

Luke: Yea but she's the only girl to make you settle down. If you don't count the time you were seperated, you haven't cheated on her in three years. 

Bo: Well Luke thanks for ruining my happy mood. 

Luke: What it's true though you have changed for the better.

Bo: But you also reminded me of what a jerk I've been. 

Bo went upstairs and Christine was awake now. 

Christine: Bo is everything alright?

Bo sat next to her and held her.

Bo: I just want to say I am so sorry for everything I've done. 

Christine: Um...ok Bo now you're confusing me.

Bo: Luke just reminded me of how stupid I've been.

Christine: Bo I thought that we decided to not talk about what's happened in the past. And to just think of the future. Us moving on as a family, as a happily married couple.

Bo: Sometimes I'm afraid that I'll hurt you again.

please review 


	9. Chapter 9

-1Over the next year, Bo and Christine seemed to be having no problems at all. They were still trying for another baby and felt that now would be the perfect time to have another baby since Claire was in school and Jesse would be going to school in another year. One day Luke came up to Christine.

Luke: Hey I gotta talk to you.

Christine: What about Luke?

Luke: One of Bo's ex-girlfriends is back in town.

Christine: Isn't like every girl here his ex-girlfriend.

Luke: True but this is one girl that was really mad at Bo when he dumped her.

Christine: What girl wasn't mad at Bo for dumping them.

Luke: Please don't laugh this isn't funny.

Christine: Luke I don't know what you're trying to get at over here.

Luke: This girl would do anything to get Bo back.

Christine: I don't think Bo would let anyone hurt me though.

Luke: I'm just warning you about what I know. I'm just worried about you.

Christine: Thanks Luke but I don't think you need to worry about me.

Luke: Eh well a part of me still does.

He laughed a little.

Luke: So how did Bo take the news about the new baby.

Christine: I haven't gotten the chance to tell him…..hey wait a minute how do you know.

Luke: You kind of left the papers from your doctor on the table and I saw the results.

Christine: Looking through private papers now?

Luke: Honestly I found it by accident. I was just looking for something on the table and I saw the papers.

Christine: Well don't worry I'm telling Bo tonight when he comes home.

That night Christine had a special dinner planned for Bo and she couldn't wait to tell him the news. However when the door opened, it wasn't Bo, it was Luke.

Christine: What are you doing here?

Luke: Giving you a head's up that Bo ran into that ex-girlfriend of his. And well lets just say she's gotten to him.

Christine: What do you mean?

Luke: Well he was talking to her in the Boar's Nest so I overheard what they were saying.

Christine: I really don't think I want to know what was being said.

Luke: Oh I think you do.

Christine: No I completely trust Bo.

Luke: She put things into his head though. I didn't think he'd believe her, but he did.

Christine: Believe her saying what?

Luke: That news around was that Claire isn't his.

Christine: What? There's noway he'd believe that. She acts just like him. Even has his blonde hair and blue eyes.

Luke: That's not all she told him.

Christine: Luke what are you getting at?

Luke: You may wanna sit down for this one.

Christine sat down and looked at Luke worried.

Luke: She told him that she heard that Claire was mine.

Christine: WHAT?

Luke: Calm down. You need to stay calm.

Christine: Did you talk to him?

Luke: Tried to. He thinks we've been hiding this secret from him.

Christine: How could he do this? How could he no believe she's his?

Luke: Well you know how Bo is. A pretty girl tells his something, he's gonna believe her.

Christine: But…Claire is his daughter. I was only with him when we dated. I was never with anyone else.

Luke: I know that and you know that and he should know that.

Luke was trying his best to keep Christine calm until they heard Bo come into the house.

Christine: Maybe if I tell him about the baby first he won't be as mad.

Luke: I don't know, not the way he's acting right now.

Christine went over to Bo in the living room.

Christine: Bo I need to tell you something.

Bo: No you don't. I heard it all, it's all over town you know. How long were you going to keep it a secret that Claire wasn't mine.

Christine: I wasn't keeping a secret. She is yours. How could you even think differently?

Bo: Just shut up!

Christine jumped back cause Bo never talked to her like that before. Tears just came out of her eyes.

Christine: Bo….

Bo: Let me talk will you. How many more secrets are you going to keep from me?

Christine: Will you finally let me speak?

Bo nodded.

Christine: I cannot believe that you would believe some ex-girlfriend over your own wife. Did it every occur to you that oh I don't know maybe she wants you back and would do anything to get you back. I thought this past year was going perfect.

Bo: Yea well think again.

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Christine: Bo where are you going?

Bo: Out. Don't wait up for me.

Christine: But Bo I really gotta tell you something important.

Bo: Sure you do it can wait.

Christine: Bo we're having a baby.

She happened to say that just as he walked out and figured he didn't hear what she just said. She sat on the couch crying. What she didn't know was that Bo did hear her. He stopped on his way down the front stairs and just sat on the stoop and thought to himself.

Bo: What have I just done.


	10. Chapter 10

-1The slamming of the door was loud enough to wake the kids up. Claire came down the stairs with Jesse crying.

Christine: Claire, Jesse , what's wrong?

Claire: Jesse came into my room crying when the door slammed. Where's daddy?

Christine: Daddy just went out for a little bit. He'll be back later.

Claire and Jesse went over to Christine and both hugged her.

Claire: Mommy, don't you and daddy love each other anymore?

Christine: Yes of course we still love each other. Don't you worry. Why don't you go take your brother back to his room and get back to sleep.

Claire nodded and went back upstairs with Jesse. Christine went back into the kitchen where Luke was sitting, still shocked by what had just happened between Christine and Bo.

Luke: Um…are you alright?

Christine: I'm fine don't worry.

Luke: Are you sure? I know the last thing you need is to be stressed out. Do you need anything? You feel alright?

Christine: Luke I'm fine trust me. I'm just gonna go up to bed. If Bo comes back well…just let him know .

Luke nodded and stayed in the living room watching TV. He knew that the last time he had a talk with Bo it made him realize how badly he was treating Christine, always ignoring her and cheating. He figured he would do the same again tonight. Luke was afraid that this time Christine would leave Bo for good. And Luke wouldn't blame her if she did that either. He looked outside and was surprised to see that The General Lee was parked outside. He figured Bo just took a walk. But he looked and saw Bo just sitting there on the steps just staring out into space. Luke knew his cousin needed to talk so he went outside and sat next to him.

Bo: I really did it this time didn't I?

Luke: I don't get you Bo. You finally found the greatest girl for you and you keep pushing her away.

Bo: I know Luke and I don't know why I keep doing this.

Luke: Bo we're not talking about some random girl that you're dating. We're talking about your wife here.

Bo looked at his hand and started playing with his wedding ring.

Luke: Everything alright Bo?

Bo: What if I made a mistake?

Luke: What do you mean?

Bo: You know made a mistake getting married.

Luke: Bo I can't even believe I'm hearing you say thing.

Bo: Luke you're not married you don't know what it's like.

Luke: You're right I'm not married but sometimes I wish I was with that special someone. If you ask me you're the lucky one.

Bo: Luke, I think I just wanna go for a walk. I don't think I should go inside yet still mad.

Luke: I have to say, that's one of the smartest things I ever heard you say. The last thing you need to do is get her all upset again.

Bo left and just walked around the town for a little bit. He was regretting what he just told Luke but at the same time he did mean what he said. He sometimes wished he hadn't gotten married cause he missed dating all different girls like he used to do when he lived here before.

When Luke came into the house he saw that Christine was awake.

Luke: What are you doing up? Get back to bed and rest.

Christine: I'm fine just feeling a little sick.

She went to the living room to watch some television. Luke thought to himself that it should be Bo with her right now. He was lost in thought and didn't realize that Christine had come over to him.

Christine: Luke?

Luke: Oh hey what's wrong?

Christine: Luke I'm not feeling good…at all.

Luke quickly got up and went over to her just in time to catch her when she collapsed in his arms. Bo had come into the house just as that happened and ran over to them.

Bo ran out to get the car started as Luke brought her to the car. Luke told him that he would drop the kids off with Uncle Jesse and then meet him at the hospital. Luke soon met up with Bo at the hospital.

Luke: What's going on?

Bo: I…I don't know yet. They told me to wait here.

Luke tried to comfort his cousin while they waited for the doctor to come back. It was about an hour when the doctor came into the waiting room.

DR: Mr. Duke?

Bo got up quickly.

Bo: How is she?

DR: Your wife and baby are both doing fine. She just started to get really stressed out and that's what caused her to get the pains. And when the pains got too much she passed out.

Bo: Could I go see her?

Dr: Yes she's asleep now but you can go in and see her.

Bo asked Luke to come with him but when they got to the room, Luke thought it would be a good idea if he stayed outside the room while Bo went inside. Bo sat next to the bed and held her hand.

Bo: I am so sorry. This is all my fault that it happened.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Christine woke up the next morning, feeling Bo holding her hand. She looked and saw that he had fallen asleep with his head next to her on the bed.

Christine: Bo?

She said quietly trying to wake him up. Bo opened his eyes and was so happy to see she was awake now.

Bo: You're up. How are you feeling?

Christine: Better than I have been.

She looked around confused.

Christine: Where am I? Bo what happened?

Bo: You passed out last night. You were having pains and I brought you here.

Christine sat up scared and worried.

Christine: The baby? Bo what about the baby?

Bo: Shh calm down.

He pointed to one of the monitors.

Bo: See there's our baby, the baby's doing fine.

Christine: Where's Claire and Jesse?

Bo: Luke brought them to Uncle Jesse's to stay the night. They're fine.

Christine looked at Bo.

Christine: Last thing I remember is us having a huge fight.

Bo looked down ashamed at himself because he was the reason for the fight.

Bo: I am so sorry that I started the fight. I didn't mean to.

He had tears running down his cheeks and Christine wiped them.

Christine: Bo what's wrong?

Bo: It was my fault. You were under a lot of stress because of me. If anything happened to you or the baby it would've been all my fault.

Christine: Bo don't blame yourself. I should've been taking it easy instead of getting mad at you as it is.

After a few days Christine was allowed to go home. And after a couple of weeks she was back to working at the Boar's Nest with Daisy.

Daisy: Should you really be working all these hours, I mean in your condition and all?

Christine: Yea the doctor told me that it's the best thing I could do actually.

Daisy: I just thought that Bo said you were having problems with the pregnancy.

Christine: The doctor said there might be problems but I asked him about work and he said as long as I take it easy I should be able to continue working.

Daisy: So how are things between you and Bo?

Christine: You want the truth?

Daisy: Yes of course.

Christine: Honestly, I don't know.

Daisy: What do you mean?

Christine: I mean he hardly talks to me. Very quiet and distant. Don't get me wrong he's great with the kids, he picks Claire up from school and plays with Jesse and Claire all the time. But with me, I don't know he just seems really distant. Daisy I don't know what's going on with him.

Daisy: You know next time he comes in I'll try to talk to him.

Christine: Thanks Daisy. Since Luke went back to New York, Bo hardly talks to anyone but the kids, you, and Uncle Jesse. Daisy do you mind if I leave work early. I think I wanna go home and relax.

Daisy: No of course not. You go right ahead and get all the rest you need. If I were you I'd take off until after the baby was born.

Christine: No I'll be back tomorrow. We kinda…well I really need to work all the time I can.

Daisy: But you have money from Bo's racing don't you?

Christine: Between buying this house and all the fixing up we did with it. And the two kids with the new baby on the way, well….all of Bo's money is gone just about. So I gotta work to get the money.

Daisy: Does Bo know about this.

Christine: No I didn't feel like I could add this to all the problems he has already.

Not long after Christine left to go home, Bo walked into the Boar's Nest. Daisy went over to him.

Daisy: Bo is everything alright at home?

Bo: Let me guess, she told you that we're having problems didn't she.

Daisy: Well she did tell me that you've been ignoring her and becoming distant for awhile.

Bo nodded.

Bo: Yea I know I have been doing those things.

Daisy: Bo what's wrong.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Bo: Daisy, I think I made a mistake.

Daisy looked at him.

Daisy: How big of a mistake.

Bo: Oh you can say quite a big mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Bo: Would you mind if we go outside. I know you're gonna yell at me as soon as I tell you and I rather it happen now around the people in here.

Daisy had a suspicion of what Bo was going to tell her. Luke had filled her in on what Bo had been doing while in the city and while she hoped he got over his old ways, she had the feeling he didn't.

Daisy: Alright Bo what is this mistake?

Bo: Look I was faithful to her the past 4 years we've been married. But I don't know I just went off track and I slept with her.

Daisy looked at him.

Daisy: Slept with who?

Bo: My ex-girlfriend. The one who started the trouble between Christine and me.

Daisy: What how could you?

Bo: It was a one time thing, one night that was all.

Daisy: Tell your wife. She's worried she's losing you.

Bo: I'm afraid if I do tell her I will lose her.

Daisy: Keep it a secret and you will lose her for good.

Bo took Daisy's advice and went home to talk to Christine. He told her exactly what he told Daisy. The moment what he said hit her she cried and he held her. When Bo tried to hold her she kept pushing him away but he didn't give up he kept pulling her towards him until she gave up trying to get away from him and she cried on his shoulder.

Christine: Tell me you love me. Bo please tell me you loved me/

She cried more and more into his shirt. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Bo: I do more than anything in this world.

He moved so that she could sit up and look at him.

Bo: I wasn't thinking at all. The second it was over and I realized what I had done, I just hated myself so much. I was such a jerk. I am a jerk.

Christine: Bo what's happening to us?

Bo: What's happening to us is that you're doing nothing wrong. Luke was right when he said I found the greatest world for me. And I don't know I guess I'm just scared. You didn't grow up here but no one here thought I would ever settle down and get married. And I guess that I had it always in my head that I would never be able to settle down even though I was now married.

Christine wiped her eyes.

Christine: What are we gonna do Bo?

Bo: I know I'm probably asking for so much but please give me another chance.

Christine: Bo many people would say I'm stupid for this but you know I would give you another chance.

To be continued…

Ok so now I'm out of ideas so what would everyone like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to sleepye who gave me this idea

Over the next few months, everything seemed to be going better than they had been. Christine loved the change she had seen in Bo. She finally had back the man she had married almost five years ago. Bo would sing to the baby every night and once Christine would fall asleep, Bo would put his hand on her stomach that way he would be able to feel whenever the baby kicked.

Christine now stopped working at The Boar's Nest. The doctor had told her she needed to take it easy and he advised her that for the safety of her and the baby she was better of not working there until the baby was born. And when Bo heard the news from the doctor, he made sure that she wouldn't be doing any work, either at the house or at The Boar's Nest. He wanted to protect her as much as he could. Sometimes Bo did get on her nerves, especially when he wouldn't let her go outside unless he was with her. But she couldn't tell him that, especially when she knew he was doing it out of love.

Every day Bo would go over to the farm to help Uncle Jesse out. One day Bo came home looking like he just got some bad news. Thinking something happened Christine ran over to him.

Christine: Bo is everything alright? What happened?

He shook his head and asked her to come into the kitchen.

Bo: Where are the kids?

Christine: They're upstairs playing in their rooms. You want me to get them?

Bo: No no…it's better they stay up there. They don't need to hear this.

Christine: Hear what? Bo are you sure you're alright. You look like you're sick.

Bo: I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

Christine looked at Bo and took his hand.

Christine: Bo you know we've been through so much, you can tell me anything.

Bo too a deep breath not believing what he was about to tell his wife.

Bo: Remember when I cheated on you, with my ex?

Christine of course remembered but was trying to forget that time.

Christine: Yes Bo I remember.

Bo: I ran into her today…..and she's….well she's pregnant.

Christine knew what Bo was about to say next but she let him go ahead and tell her himself.

Bo: The baby's….well it's most likely mine.

Christine: Bo what were you thinking! Didn't you even think of using anything?

Bo: Yes of course I did….or at least I think I did. I don't remember.

Christine: Do you even know what this means now? Bo what about the children…how do we even explain any of this to them!  
Christine promised herself she would stay calm but all the anger just came out. It felt like this was all she had been bottling up for the last couple of months.

Bo: I'm sorry. I mean there's nothing I can do about it now. But I am sorry.

Christine: Bo sorry is not gonna cut it this time. This is something more serious now. You have another baby that's gonna be born. Having a baby with someone other than your wife.

Bo looked at Christine afraid that if he didn't calm her down soon, they'd be having another problem on their hands.

Bo: Just calm down please.

Christine: How can you even tell me to calm down Bo? Why do you not care for me and then all of a sudden care about me?

Bo: Please you need to calm down. Why don't you sit down?

He tried to get her to sit in a chair but she refused.

Christine: Bo how do….how do I forgive you…for something like this?

Bo noticed she wasn't looking too good. He saw her trying to make her way to the chair and he helped her sit down.

Bo: What is it?

She didn't say anything at first; she was feeling too much pain. Bo started panicking, knowing he had done this to her. The pain ended after a few minutes and she told Bo to stop worrying. But it didn't work, he insisted they go to the hospital. The doctor came out after a little while to talk to Bo.

Bo: Doctor what's going on, why was she in pain?

Dr: Mr. Duke it looks like you're gonna be having a new baby son or daughter quite soon.

Bo: But can't be….she's not due for another 2 months.

Dr: I am aware of that but what she was feeling today was labor pains. And she was starting to feel them again. That baby is going to be born either tonight or in the morning. Now she knows what's going on and is scared. I think you should go be with her now.

Bo nodded and before he went to the room, he went to call Daisy, since she was watching the kids, and wanted to fill her in with what was happening. When he went into Christine's room she was up and waiting for him. He took the seat next to the bed and sat silently next to her holding her hand 


	14. Chapter 14

For the next month, Christine and Bo stayed at the hospital until they were able to take their new son, Luke Jonathan, home. All that time in the hospital, Bo hardly left Christine's side and he only did so when she told him he better see Claire and Jesse to tell them that everything was alright. He was feeling so guilty and the only people that knew why were him and Christine. He decided not to tell anyone what happened, not even his family. The fact that he didn't even tell Luke was surprising but Christine knew why he couldn't tell anyone just yet.

Not long after everything had settled down with the new baby and all Bo got word his ex had a baby girl. She of course wanted Bo and the baby to be tested so that they knew for sure that it was his daughter. Bo agreed to the test because he was hoping so much that it wouldn't be his daughter.

Christine: Bo are you sure you don't want me to come with you?

Bo: No, no. You have too much on your hands right now with Luke, Jesse and Claire.

Christine nodded and kissed him.

Christine: Bo remember no matter what the results I'll be right here for you.

She watched as Bo left and she too hoped the baby wasn't his. Sure she told him that she would be there for him and she would, but she couldn't help to wonder what if the baby was his. How would they handle this? When they started dating she knew he wasn't being entirely faithful. And even a short while after they were married she knew he would fool around, but never did she think he would end up getting one of them pregnant. She looked at the time and realized it was very late. She wondered where Bo could be. He said he wanted to stay until he got the results, but that was earlier this morning. He should've been back by now.

Bo pulled The General into the driveway. He had been driving around all day since he and his ex got the results. He looked at the front window and saw that the living room light was on. He figured Christine was up waiting for him but he couldn't go in, not yet at least. He waited for about ten more minutes before realizing it was time to go inside.

Christine heard the front door opened and when she saw the look on Bo's face she realized what the results must've been. He went over to her and held her tightly whispering to her that he was sorry. She brought him over to the couch and sat next to him.

Christine: So she is your daughter?

Bo just nodded not able to speak, not that it was easy for Christine to speak as well. She was upset that was expected and she was angry too. In fact she was madder at him for being stupid for it to even happen. Instead of talking to him, because she was afraid she'd say something she'd regret, she got up and went upstairs to the bedroom. Bo looked as she went upstairs and felt that she not talking to him was worse than being yelled at. In fact he wished that she would've gotten mad, the silence was just too much. He went upstairs and saw her in bed. Thinking she was asleep he got into bed next to her only to realize she was crying into her pillow.

Bo: I know I'm sorry won't help this time.

She turned to face him.

Christine: No it won't this time.

Bo: If I could take it back and change everything I would.

Christine: Bo what's gonna happen….I mean between us?

Bo: We continue from here….Us raising our three kids together.

Christine: And your daughter?

Bo: Jennifer Marie is her name. I am going to have to be a part of her life too.

Christine knew that Bo would be a part of Jennifer's life and she would never stop him from being in his daughter's life. She was just afraid as to how it would affect their life together. 


End file.
